Season 1
The first season of Theodore Tugboat began airing in 1993. There were twenty episodes that aired. Episodes # Theodore and the Oil Rig - A tall Texan oil rig named Tex visits the Big Harbour for repairs. He thinks that Theodore and George are very small. Then with a little teamwork they the rig from a storm and Tex thanks Theodore and George with a big story. # Theodore and the Homesick Rowboat - Theodore is anxious to undertake an assignment by himself, just like the ocean-going tugs sometimes do, and discovers R. Boat, a tiny rowboat who's abandoned all hope of finding a happy dock. # The Dark and Scary Cove - Hank loses his lifeboat in a cove he's been exploring with Theodore, and must face his fear of some scary sounds. # Foduck the Vigilant - Foduck is ready to receive his special "V" word, except he can't decide what it should be. # Different Strokes - Different Boats - Theodore, who by now thinks he's the best barge puller in the harbor, is assigned to teach Hank the fine points of buttoning-on to a barge. # Hank and the Mermaid - Hank is convinced he's seen a mermaid in the harbor, but the other tugs are just as sure it must be another one of Hank's wild stories. # True Blue Friends - George is scared that his hull check-up will hurt. So he tries to hide behind a barge to avoid his check-up, but gets stuck. Theodore later rescues George and convinces him to get his check-up. # Bumper Buddies - Foduck celebrates by continuously bumping into Theodore. Theodore doesn't like getting bumped but instead of telling Foduck that, he makes the mistake of avoiding Foduck all together. # Theodore and the Welcome - Theodore gets his first try at welcoming ships into the harbour, but isn't sure what to say to them. # Theodore the Vegetable - The Dispatcher assigns Theodore to be the tug in charge of an incoming cargo ship called Julia. However, when Theodore actually meets up with her, Julia questions his ability to handle her and Theodore is not so sure himself either. # The Day Ice Came to the Harbour - A big freeze slows the productivity of the harbour right down. The pilot boats are restricted to their docks so Theodore and his other tugboat friends are left in charge to make sure that the harbour is kept safe. # Theodore's Bad Dreams - One night, Theodore has a nightmare about a sea monster and when he wakes up he is scared that the dream will come true. But with a little help from his friends Theodore finds out that dreams are 'just pretend' and he will be alright. # Theodore's First Pull/'Theodore Buttons On' - Like Foduck, Theodore wants to earn his 'v-word' too. Emily tries to help Theodore by teaching him some skills that he'll need if his 'v-word' is to be so. Theodore soon grows over confident. #'Theodore and the Queen' - A grand ocean liner named the Queen Stephanie visits the harbour. When she tries to pass beneath Benjamin Bridge, she gets severely stuck. Theodore however, quickly comes up with an idea on how to free her. #'Theodore and Bluenose' - Bluenose the old sailing ship saves Foduck when his propeller becomes clogged with seaweed. #'Is Anybody Listening?' - Theodore thinks that the pilot boats who patrol the harbour never seem to listen to anybody, and they don't. But soon, after a lot of confusion and a near crash, the pilot boats learn a valuable lesson about not listening. #'George Buzzes the Dock' - It is found that Sandy Beach is terribly polluted and Emily and George notice this. They then have an argument about which one of them is causing the pollution. Theodore soon reminds them that all the tugs make pollution. Later on, all the tugs agree on the great idea of a 'Big Harbour Clean-up Contest' to be held, but that's another story. #'The Big Harbour Clean Up Contest' - All the tugs seem to have a very big plan in terms of what part of the harbour they are each going to clean up in the contest. But once Theodore has heard each tug's 'big plan', he can't seem to think of one himself. So he has to settle for a 'little plan'. #'Best Friends' - Theodore tells all the tugs that they are his best friend. Later, they get angry at him when they find out Theodore has said the same thing to all of them. They then demand to know which one of them truly is his best friend. Hank becomes very upset with this, and gets stuck on a sandspit. So the other tugs all pull him off and they all become best friends. #'Theodore and the Big Harbour' - It's Theodore's first day in The Big Harbour and he is completely astonished at how different everything is compared to where he used to work. It takes a few lessons for him to take it all in. Characters * Theodore * Hank * Foduck * The Dispatcher * Emily * Tex * Owan * Benjamin Bridge * Bobby * George *Olympia *R. Boat *Pearl *Margaree Pride *Barrington *Blankston *Bonavista *Kamel *Northumberland *Julia *The Mysterious Grain Ship *Inverness *Phillip and Filmore *Chimey *The Sea Monster *Kirby *Lilly *Rebecca *Queen Stephanie *Bedford *Bluenose *Elo Echo *Donald Dock Trivia * This the only season when Tex appears. * Several episodes are out of production order (i.e. Best Friends was slated to appear after The Cold Snap) Also, Theodore and the Pirate should have been produced in Season 1, but instead it was aired in season 3. Category:Television Series